The Real Folk Blues
The Real Folk Blues is a song recorded by the Seatbelts. It is sung by Mai Yamane and is the ending song for almost every session of Cowboy Bebop except for Jupiter Jazz Part 2 and The Real Folk Blues Part 2, which have ''Space Lion'' and ''Blue'' as ending songs respectively. This song was included on the mini-album ''Vitaminless'' as the opening track, and although "The Real Folk Blues" is sung in English at the beginning of each chorus, it is one of the very few song to be sung entirely in Japanese. Lyrics were written by Yuho Iwasato, with music and arrangement done by Yoko Kanno. The song itself is in the key of F# Minor. The song shares its name with a compilation album of the music of American Blues singer and musician Muddy Waters, often cited as the "father of modern Chicago Blues." Japanese lyrics aishiteta to nageku niwa amarinimo toki wa sugite shimatta mada kokoro no hokorobi wo iyasenu mama kaze ga fuiteru hitotsu no me de asu wo mite hitotsu no me de kinou wo mitsumeteru kimi no ai no yurikago de mou ichido yasurakani nemuretara kawaita hitomi de dareka naite kure The real folk blues honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake doro no kawa ni tsukatta jinsei mo waruku wa nai ichido kiri de owaru nara kibou ni michita zetsubou to wana ga shikakerareteru kono chansu nani ga yokute warui no ka koin no omote to ura mitaida doredake ikireba iyasareru no darou The real folk blues honto no yorokobiga shiritai dake hikaru mono no subete ga ougon towa kagiranai The real folk blues honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake doro no kawa ni tsukatta jinsei mo waruku wa nai ichido kiri de owaru nara English-translational lyrics Too much time has passed by to Lament that we were deeply in love The wind keeps blowing, while my heart Cannot heal all the tears in it Watching tomorrow with one eye While keeping the other on yesterday If only I could peacefully sleep In the cradle of your love, again Someone, cry for me with parched eyes The real folk blues I only want to know what true sadness is Sitting in muddy water Isn't such a bad life If it ends after the first time Despair filled with hope And this chance with a trap set What's right or wrong? It's like two sides of a coin How long must I live till I'm healed The real folk blues I only want to know what true happiness is All that glitters is not gold The real folk blues I only want to know what true sadness is Sitting in muddy water Isn't such a bad life If it ends after the first time Trivia * Much like the last two sessions, this song takes its title from a series of blues compilation albums released between 1965 and 1967 by Chess Records and distributed by MCA Records. * An alternative rendition of this song titled ''See You Space Cowboy ''was heard in the final session of the anime "The Real Folk Blues (Part 2)". Category:Songs Category:Music